smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Circus Today
"Circus Today" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned in May and released in November. _____________________________ Script Synopsis: Heckle and Jeckle stumble upon a circus play that is currently looking for the “World’s Greatest Stunt Men”. The two decide to take on the circus, however, little do they know a mysterious person is making a plot to stop them.. _____________________________ The scene opens with Jeckle riding on Heckle, who is seen struggling to fly in air. Jeckle: Ahh. Air travel simply cannot be talked! Heckle: “gasping laughter” Yeah! Oh! Oh yeah! Jeckle then sees something in the distance and reacts in surprise upon seeing a speeding plane nearby. The plane speeds by Heckle and Jeckle fast causing the two to get spun around. Afterwards, Heckle and Jeckle then start falling to the ground. At the bottom, a circus is seen. Heckle and Jeckle land through the circus’ roof, ripping the roof in the process. Inside, Heckle and Jeckle fly using their feet to land on ground safely, breaking their fall. Heckle then sees a female flamingo nearby, who which makes a flirting gesture at him. Heckle: Hey! Playtime! Heckle then runs to the flamingo, only to be stopped by Jeckle, who shoots a toilet plunger attached to a fishing rod on his tail and pulls him back. Heckle looks at Jeckle with disapproval. The two then look at their left and see a sign that says, “WANTED: WORLD’S GREATEST STUNT MEN”. Heckle: (reading) “Wanted: World’s Greatest Stunt Men”. Jeckle then paints red on the word “MEN” and puts a piece of paper with the word “MAGPIES” on it. Jeckle: (reading) “Wanted: World’s Greatest Stunt Magpies”! “Laughs” Right on! Heckle and Jeckle run into a nearby tent with a pink door inside. Heckle knocks on the door and it opens. A voice is heard from inside. ???: Colonel I say, Colonel Over-Dine I say, come on in, son! Heckle and Jeckle enter the room. Inside, a brown anthropomorphic dog wearing red clothes, a red hat with a brown moustache, black shoes and holding a guitar is seen. Jeckle: Colonel, my companion (Heckle) and I, are the answer to your dreams! Colonel Over-Dine: Uh, could be! I’ve had some bad nightmares lately son! “Laughs” Get it? Bad nightmares? “Laughs” Unbeknownst to the three, a brown anthropomorphic cat wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue shirt underneath, a blue hat and purple pants is seen looking at them from behind a blue wall with stars on it. Jeckle: I feel so, “clears throat” anyway, we are the world’s greatest stunt men! ???: And I, Dingo Devil-Dare, will fix it so those two dumb magpies (Heckle and Jeckle) flop. And, when they flop, so will the circus. And I will take over! The screen then fades to black. Meanwhile. On an intercom in the circus, Colonel Over-Dine’s voice is heard. Colonel Over-Dine: (voice) I say, the world’s darnedest flare act ever! Staring, Heckle and Jeckle! Heckle and Jeckle are seen holding a pole while struggling to stand on a tightrope. Eventually, the two slip on the tightrope as they struggle to keep balance. Meanwhile, Dingo Devil-Dare is seen pouring grease on the tightrope while walking backwards. Dingo Devil-Dare: Return pap, is going to be a lot more smoother! “Laughs” Heckle and Jeckle are seen walking backwards on the tightrope. However, they suddenly slip on the grease and struggle to hold balance. Dingo Devil-Dare is seen sliding to the bottom while holding on to the pole and pulls out a chainsaw to cut the pole. He then attempts to start the chainsaw, but it does not work. Heckle and Jeckle are seen continuing to slip, but then manage to stop at the beginning of the tightrope near the top of the pole. Dingo Devil-Dare is seen continuing trying to start up the chainsaw. Jeckle: (to Heckle) Come come, Heckle, don’t tell me you were frightened. Heckle: Okay, okay! I won’t tell you! At the bottom, Dingo Devil-Dare is seen struggling with the chainsaw. Eventually, he gets fed up. Dingo Devil-Dare: Oh.. You dirty old.. Heckle and Jeckle slide down to the bottom holding onto the pole as Dingo Devil-Dare reacts in surprise. Jeckle: (to Dingo Devil-Dare) I say, permit me! Dingo Devil-Dare nods his head. Jeckle turns on the chainsaw, causing Dingo Devil-Dare to drop it by accident. The chainsaw then starts chasing Dingo Devil-Dare as he runs off frightened. Jeckle: (to Heckle) Mm m mm. Nobody should be permitted to operate a chainsaw until they know how! Later. The camera then zooms close to the circus as Colonel Over-Dine’s voice is heard on an intercom. Colonel Over-Dine: And now, I say now, the magpie cannon ball act! The scene then transitions to the circus where Heckle and Jeckle are seen heading inside of a green cannon. The audience cheers. Colonel Over-Dine: Our two dare devils (Heckle and Jeckle) will be, uh, I say, (while pointing to a nearby net) shot into that net, yonda! A nearby net tied to some poles is seen. Dingo Devil-Dare then appears. Dingo Devil-Dare: (to the audience) This should net the results I want! “Laughs” Dingo Devil-Dare then grabs a pair of large scissors and cuts the net. He then messes up the net entirely with the scissors while laughing evilly. Meanwhile, Heckle and Jeckle are seen about to enter the cannon. Jeckle: (to Heckle) I, dear friend, insist on getting in first! After you! Heckle then jumps in the cannon as Jeckle follows him inside. Colonel Over-Dine is seen with a lighter igniting the cannon. Colonel Over-Dine then hides behind a barrel of gunpowder while clasping his hands on his ears. The cannon however, does not blast causing Dingo Devil-Dare to run to check on it. Colonel Over-Dine reacts in surprise upon not hearing the cannon blast while Dingo Devil-Dare is seen looking at the front of the cannon. He then enters inside the cannon, but suddenly, the cannon fires causing him, Heckle and Jeckle to be blasted in mid-air, ripping apart the circus’ roof. The three are seen in mid-air. Jeckle: As I remarked earlier, air travel simply cannot be talked! Dingo Devil-Dare then starts falling head first into the circus as Colonel Over-Dine looks at this in shock. A loud crash is heard as Dingo Devil-Dare is seen tied up in the messed up net while groaning furiously. Jeckle is seen riding on Heckle, relaxing. Jeckle: It always pays to have something to fall back on! Later. The intercom on the pole is seen. Colonel Over-Dine’s voice is then heard. Colonel Over-Dine: I say, the sensational, I say and I repeat it in, the leap flight! Heckle and Jeckle are then seen on a motorcycle wearing helmets. The two driving to a nearby ramp and stop. Unbeknownst to the two, a hook attached onto a rope, is then attached to the motorcycle. Dingo-Devil Dare is seen. Dingo Devil-Dare: I gotta sabotage these two birds, or I will never get this service! As Heckle and Jeckle begin to drive onto the ramp, Dingo Devil-Dare is seen laughing evilly as the rope holding the hook is seen on a fire hydrant. Dingo Devil-Dare: “Laughs” If you don’t make it, drop me a line! Heckle and Jeckle continue to drive up the ramp, all while not noticing the rope behind them. Dingo Devil-Dare: Bon voyage! “Laughs” Heckle and Jeckle then drive the motorcycle in mid-air while Dingo Devil-Dare smiles evilly looking at them. Suddenly, the rope gets pulled and the head of the fire hydrant comes off causing the water to flow and Dingo-Devil Dare gets lifted up in mid-air, tipping the circus’ roof in the process. Meanwhile, Heckle and Jeckle are seen on the motorcycle in air as the hook comes off of the motorcycle. The motorcycle lands onto another ramp, and then safely onto to the ground next to a massive stack of hay. The audience then cheers as Jeckle vows to them. Jeckle then remembers something. Jeckle: Just in time! Jeckle then runs off. Meanwhile, Dingo Devil-Dare is seen being lifted in mid-air by the water with a frightened expression. At the bottom, Jeckle turns off the fire hydrant, causing Dingo Devil-Dare to start falling. Heckle and Jeckle are then seen holding a net while trying to run to Dingo Devil-Dare’s direction. Jeckle: Hang in there, Dingo! We’ll drop you something better than a line, a net! Dingo Devil-Dare then falls to the ground as a loud crash is heard. Inside the circus, Heckle and Jeckle are seen smiling while holding poles of the net, which has been broken along with a hole of Dingo Devil-Dare’s figure on the ground. Dingo Devil-Dare comes out of the hole furious. He then puts his head on the ground and groans in anger. Meanwhile. Inside Colonel Over-Dine’s office, Colonel Over-Dine is seen talking to Heckle and Jeckle. Colonel Over-Dine: I say, I want to commend you all for a fine performance, as stunt men! Jeckle: You are too kind sir! Colonel Over-Dine: And your reward.. One thousand.. Pink popcorn balls! Upon hearing this, Heckle and Jeckle become shocked as pink popcorn lands on the two. Colonel Over-Dine: And I say, to punish that mean old Dingo, I got him, watering elephants! Heckle: Watering elephants?! Jeckle: That hardly qualifies as severe punishment, Colonel.. Colonel Over-Dine: Uh, I say it does, son! I say it does! When you have to CARRY the elephants to the water! “Laughs” Dingo Devil-Dare is then seen struggling to hold an elephant that is holding a bucket with it’s trout. Colonel Over-Dine then laughs. Heckle and Jeckle see this and smile at the audience. The episode then ends. _____________________________ THE END _____________________________ Trivia * This story is based off of the 1979 Heckle and Jeckle cartoon, “Show Business”. * This marks the debut of Colonel Over-Dine and Dingo Devil-Dare. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Heckle and Jeckle Episodes Category:Colonel Over-Dine Episodes Category:Dingo Devil-Dare Episodes